


Songbird

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Love, Music, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane hears something surprising when he enters Shepard's cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the events of ME2.

It was unusually cold in her cabin today, Shepard thought. She had a few hours to kill before the Normandy landed at their next destination, so she decided a shower would be a warm and comfortable way to spend the time.

Shepard stepped into her shower and enjoyed the hot water on her sore muscles. Some of the cuts on her skin stung from the heat, but she was used to it at this point.

Thane and Shepard had established their relationship with the entire crew, to overwhelming acceptance and approval. Shepard gave Thane unrestricted access to her cabin whenever he desired. They spent many nights together and she now felt strange during the nights she didn't have him there next to her when she slept.

Thane entered into Shepard's cabin and heard the sound of the shower. He also heard another sound, something he never expected from the commander. She was singing. 

♫Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high...♫

Thane was shocked. Her voice floated through the air like silk, soft and sweet. The commander was often heard yelling orders in combat, but Thane knew that her normal speaking voice was beautiful and melodic. She had a warmth and sensuality to her voice that sparked a fire in his heart. He should have guessed that she would be able to sing, but she had never sang in front of anyone or even so much as mentioned it before. He felt his heart pound as he listened to Shepard sing the almost 250 year old song. He had never heard it before and it quickly enraptured him. He almost felt guilty for listening at all, like he was interrupting something deeply personal, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room.

♫Why, then oh why can't I...♫

Her song concluded and Thane was so overwhelmed that he couldn't physically move himself from the edge of her bed where he had been sitting. He somehow mustered up the strength to call out to her.

"Siha? I'm here, I didn't wish to startle you."

"Thane! Hi love, I'll be right out."

Shepard stepped out of her bathroom wrapped in a white towel and another towel wrapped around her hair. Her skin was slightly red from the heat of the shower, but as usual, Thane was taken aback by her incredible beauty. She never failed to take his breath away.

Thane's eyes met hers, his emotions obvious in his gaze.

"Thane honey, are you alright?"  
Shepard sat down beside him on the edge of her bed. She reached over and touched his cheek.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost or something." She said playfully.

"Siha, I...please forgive me. I came into your cabin several minutes ago while you were still showering and-"

"You've been here that long?" Shepard smiled at him.  
"Why didn't you say something when you came in?"

"I meant to, but I...I heard your song, siha."

Shepard looked down at her lap, still smiling but clearly embarrassed.  
"Oops, you heard that huh? I always sing in the shower when I'm alone, it's just a habit."

Thane took one of her hands in his.  
"Your voice has left me breathless, Shepard. You sing as the goddess of song does, I have never heard such beauty in my lifetime."

Shepard blushed.  
"Oh Thane, you're so sweet. Thank you. But it was nothing, really. Just something I do for fun now and then."

"No siha, it was so much more than that. You are truly gifted. Why have you never told me about this?"

Shepard shrugged.

"I never really tell anyone. My parents know because I was always singing when I was a little girl. My father called me "Songbird." But when I got older, I felt like an N7 marine that sings in her spare time would be considered strange or something, I guess. I don't know, I've just never really shared it much with anyone."

Thane leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"There is nothing strange about the gift you have, siha. You are so much more than just a commander. You are a beautiful woman with a kind and selfless spirit and so many talents outside of your military skills. Being the best soldier any species has ever seen is only a part of who you are."

Shepard's heart swelled. She reached over to Thane and kissed him deeply.

They pulled apart and Thane smiled softly.

"Anyone who has never heard you sing has truly missed out on something miraculous. Your song calmed my heart and made me feel more at peace than I imagined was possible in these uncertain times. What was that lovely song you were singing?"

"It's called "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." It's from a very very old Earth vid, _The Wizard of Oz_. I love old Earth vids and that song was always one of my favorites."

"You never fail to find new ways to amaze me, Shepard. I am truly awed by you, by all that you are. I am so honored that you choose to give your love to me."

"I love you so much, Thane." Shepard said, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

They leaned in and their lips met once again.

"As I love you." Thane replied.

"Won't you please sing it again, siha?"


End file.
